whispers
by dorisann
Summary: Jon and Ponch find whispers hard to deal with. why are their co-workers and friends so mad?


"Whispers"

**By**

Dorisann Anderson.

The sun shined bright in the morning sky. The day was starting out as an every other day as far as Jon and Ponch were concern. But that was all about to change, as today would be like no other.

Jon waited for Ponch at the under pass where they would meet and ride the rest of the way to work together. Jon, who was smiling as his thoughts went to last night's date with Amy, didn't hear Ponch pull up.

Ponch laughed softly to himself. "Hey Jon so how was your date with Amy?"

"It was good partner." Jon said with a smile. "So did you see Anna last night?"

"No she had to work night shift, but I'll see her tonight." Ponch smiled as he thought of the plans he had for the date. "I think we'll have a nice steak dinner by candle light, soft music playing in the background and then after dinner we will slow dance the night away. Are you and Amy going any where tonight?"

Jon seemed sadden by his thoughts as he started his motor up. Looking over at Ponch, his voice barley heard over the sound of the motor. "No. She said her boss messed her schedule up for the week and she has to work another night shift."

Grossie pulled into the parking lot anxious to get inside before Jon and Ponch got there. He wasted no time getting into central; walking into the locker room he found who he was looking for.

"Bear you were right, I saw them too." Grossie whispered as he continued, "Last night I saw Jon coming out of that new Chinese restaurant, with the same girl I saw Ponch with at the movies the night before."

Slamming his locker door shot Bear shook his head. "I told you so. I can't believe Ponch would stab Jon in the back like this, trying to take Jon's girl. It's not like Ponch can't find a girl of his own."

Grossie laughed. "Well she was pretty, but still Ponch should know better you don't treat your best friend like this."

With anger in his eyes Bear look at Grossie. "I think some one should talk to Ponch about this, let him know it's not right."

Grossie walked out of the locker room shaking his head. "Not me Bear, no way."

Jon and Ponch stood reading their mail. At that moment Bear and Grossie walked by Bear banged into Ponch's shoulder sending him up against the boxes. Without a word to him Bear walked off. Going by Jon, Bear and Grossie both whispered hi to Jon then slowly walked off.

Slowly Jon turned to Ponch. "What did you do to make Bear so mad at you Ponch?"

"I have no idea Jon."

Walking pass the dispatchers room Teresa stood in the doorway. Jon smiled knowing he would get a friendly good morning a warm smile and a friendly hug from Teresa but today was different.

Teresa stood in the doorway anger in her eyes; her voice was as cold as ice. "I thought you were better then that Baker, I never thought of you as a back stabber before." With that said Teresa went back inside.

Ponch looked over at Jon with an anxious look on his handsome face. "Jon what did you do to make Teresa so mad?'

Jon turned to Ponch after starring in the dispatcher room trying hard to finger out what was wrong. "I have no idea Ponch."

Bonnie passed the two in the hallway putting her hand on Ponch's, she whispered. "Ponch you know we are all ways going to be friends, if you should need someone to talk to I'll be here."

"Sure Bonnie I know that, now could you please tell us what's going on?" Ponch had hoped Bonnie would tell him what was up with every one. Bonnie smiled at Ponch give him a little kiss on the checks and left.

Walking pass Jon, Bonnie never looked his way or said a word.

Jon ran his hand through his thick blonde hair, as he often did when upset. "Ponch lets go chases some cars, I think the streets are friendlier."

Ponch gave a little laugh. "Yeah partner, I agree."

Walking back from the payphone Ponch smiled as he set down at the table where Jon was eating his lunch. "Well, Anna is all set for the date she said she would be over at my place at seven. That's gives me lots of time to fix the steaks and to set the mood for tonight."

"Yeah that's if we get through this day." Jon took another bit of his hotdog then sat in deep thought. "Ponch who's mad at you?"

" Grossie, Bear and some of the dispatchers and a few other officers."

" Bonnie, Teresa and some other dispatchers and I think Harlan are all mad at me. But why?" Thinking back to the morning Jon began to wonder why Teresa had called in a back stabber.

Ponch stirred his Coke with his straw trying to think of what he might have said that made so many people mad at him. "I don't know Jon, but ever time we go in it's the same thing, everyone standing in little groups whispering. When we get close they stop and walk away. I have no idea what's going on."

On the street came a sports car racing down the road as if going to a fire. Jon and Ponch quickly went to their motors and started out after the speeders.

Just as they were getting on the freeway Jon radio Ponch. "Hey Ponch isn't that Betty? You go after the sport car I'll see what's wrong with her."

Betty Getraer had hoped Jon would see her and stop. Looking back in her window Betty whispered to herself, 'Good it's Jon that stopped. Now maybe I can talk some sense into that hard head.' Betty slowly got out of the car as Jon walked up to her.

"Betty you okay? Do you need me to call Joe?"

"No Jon I'm fine. It's you I wanted to talk to. You know Jon, a friendship like the one you and Ponch have is a very special thing. Some people go their whole lives with out ever having a special friendship. Friendships are more precious then gold. It would be a shame to let something or someone come between friends that are so close. Think about what you're doing to Ponch. Is it really worth it?" Getting back into the car Betty turned to Jon. "Let's not tell Joe we had this little talk ok Jon?"

"Yeah…. Sure Betty." Jon was thankful he hadn't took of his sunglass for if he had Betty would have seen the shock and bewildered look in the eyes of the young officer that had stood before her.

Jon stood along side the road watching as Betty drove out of sight trying to understand the conversation he had just had.

Ponch Pulled up. "Hey Jon you ok? What was wrong with Betty?"

"I don't know Ponch. I think she just wanted to tell me something."

Ponch laughed at the confused look on Jon's face. "Well what did you want to talk about Jon?"

Jon shook his head. "I'm not sure Ponch. Lets get back to Central do the paper work and go home."

Sitting at the table with the days reports to be filled out, Jon and Ponch took notice of the many times an fellow officer came into the room, only to notice who was there and walk out.

"We seem to be really popular today." Jon said as he finished the last of his paper work.

"Yeah partner they just love to hate us today." Looking over at Jon and giving a little laugh. "I'm done here now and I'm going home and getting ready for my date with Anna, and I'm not even going to think about my crazy co-workers." Ponch gather the paper work together and started out the door with Jon behind him. The two walked past the small group of officers whispering in the hallway. Getting close to them, the other officers would shut up and walk off.

Jon ran his hand through his thick blonde hair. "You know Ponch, it makes me worry that our co-workers carry a gun!"

Walking out side laughing Jon turned to Ponch. "Does Anna work this weekend Ponch? I though maybe we all could get together and go to the stables. Amy wants to go riding and I thought Anna might like it too."

Ponch shook his head with a sad face and sad tone to his voice. "No she said she had three twelve hour shifts this weekend. Tonight will be the last time I get to see her until next week."

On his way home Ponch noticed the lady standing beside her car on the side of the road.

Realizing it was Grossie's wife Ponch stopped, getting out of his car he thought to him self 'I hope this don't take to long, I have to get the steaks started soon.'

" Oh Ponch I'm so glad to see you." Carla looked down at the tire. "I've got a flat and I really never changed a tire before, could you do it for me Ponch?"

" Sure Carla. I'll have it changed in no time." Ponch thought 'Now I'll find out what's wrong with Grossie.'

Taking the tire wrench and starting to loosen the lug nuts, Ponch was about to ask when he noticed Carla was standing by his side.

"Ponch I want to talk to you. You are such an attractive man, you could have any woman you choose."

Ponch dropped the wrench he had held in his hand, looking up at Carla he smiled.

"Really Ponch, maybe you just think you want this one cause it's something you can't have. Sometimes we want most what we can't have."

Ponch anxious to get the tire fixed and get on his way began to loosen the lug nuts faster than he ever thought he could, thinking to himself 'maybe this is why Grossie is so mad. Carla thinks I'm handsome.'

Carla smiled to herself thinking she was getting through to Ponch. She continued with her speech she had been thinking of all day. "I don't care what Grossie says, I'm sure you don't want to hurt Jon, you just think you want what is his. You will find that special someone one day Ponch and you will not have to take from your best friend to do it."

Ponch smiled as he finished changing the tire, "There you Carla, good as new. I really need to get going now." Ponch took the flat tire and placed it in the trunk.

Carla stood beside Ponch taking hold of his arm. "Remember Ponch, you can have any one you want with out taking from your best friend."

"Yeah sure Carla I'll remember." Walking back to his car Ponch whispered. "I know what this is. Jon and I have entered the twilight zone."

At home Ponch began preparing for his date still felling uncomfortable after the talk with Grossie's wife. He began cooking the steaks only to burn them.

Before Anna could knock on the door Ponch swung it open. "Hi love." Ponch took Anna by the hand. "Your dinner is ready." Ponch pulled the chair out for Anna then softy spoke "I had a little trouble with the steaks. They are a little too well done, but I think they will be ok."

"That's fine Ponch. I have had well done steaks before." Anna laughed as she notice the sweet look on Ponch's face.

"How did you know it was me at the door Ponch?"

" Because I know you Hon. You say you're going to be some place at seven then you will be there right at seven and not a minute early or late." Ponch stood for a moment looking at Anna with the light of the candles glowing in her face. Anna's light brown eyes seem to shine.

After dinner Ponch took Anna by the hands and whispered. "Would the lady like to dance?"

"I would love to." Anna put her arms around Ponch's neck and slowly began to dance. Looking into the deep brown eyes of her handsome cop Anna whisper. "You're so handsome Ponch."

Holding her close and enjoying the dance the thoughts of his co-workers now gone, Ponch was able to relax.

In the briefing room Grossie, Bear and Bonnie set talking.

"What a minute Bear you said Jon's girl's name was Amy and Grossie says Ponch's girls name is Anna," with her hands on her hips Bonnie stood. The anger in her eyes showed clearly as she spoke. "Don't you two see, it's not the guys trying to take a girl form each other, one girl is dating them both. I bet they don't even know their dating the same girl."

"But how could that be?" Grossie asked. "With both Jon and Ponch saying they were going to bring their dates to the picnic."

Bonnie pointed her finger to Bear and Grossie. "You two need to have a long talk with them before they get hurt and their friendship suffers."

"Not us" was the last thing Bonnie heard as the two walked out of the room.

The morning had been a busy one for Jon and Ponch with many speeders, traffic jams and foot pursuits. Sitting in the break room Jon and Ponch watched as Grossie and Bear walked up to then with a box of donuts in his hand Grossie spoke. "Ponch and Jon, we know you have been working hard today and we thought you might like some donuts."

Before Jon could answer them some of the dispatchers enter the room.

"We thought you two might be tired and hot after this morning we got some ice cold Coke and your mail."

Teresa smiled her normal warm smile to Jon as she handed the mail to him. They turned to leave the room with Grossie and Bear.

Watching them leave Ponch cleared his throat. "Jon?"

"Yeah Ponch."

"Are you dying?"

"No, are you?"

"No".

"Hey Jon."

"Yeah Ponch."

"Is someone in your family dying?"

"No, is yours?"

"No."

"Hey Jon."

"Yeah Ponch."

" Are you going away?"

"No Ponch, are you?"

"No."

Picking up the box of donuts, "Want a donut Jon?"

"Yeah sure Ponch."

Jon shook his head "I think your right about the twilight zone. I just want to get today over with and go to the stables tomorrow with Amy, and then Monday is the picnic.

Saturday morning Jon and Amy got to the stables early. Amy wasted no time in picking out a horse to ride. "Oh Jon I just love to ride. I didn't realize how much I have missed it until now."

Jon helped Amy onto the horse then mounted his own horse. "I thought you would enjoy it."

Jon and Amy rode off side-by-side. Soon Amy reached over to Jon taking hold of his arm she leaned over kissing him on the check. "Hey handsome, want to race?"

Jon stopped and watched as Amy's long dark brown hair blowing in the wind as she raced her house it didn't take him long to catch up to her.

The two enjoyed the time spent at the stables that day.

Monday morning at the picnic all eyes watched as the twins walked up to them hand and hand with their favorite CHP officer.


End file.
